


A Small Favour

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arseholes, Attractive men, Coming Out, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Liam's kinda like ooh I'd tap that, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, One Night Stands, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Sexy!niall, Smut, Some guy called derek housing - Freeform, Yeah niall's gay, Zayn Malik - Freeform, anal penetration, dick sucking action, not an au, side larry - Freeform, slight daddy kink, smut later, woot, yeah it happend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His request was ludicrous, but the way he writhed and whined against the bed drove Liam crazy. </p><p>Niall comes out to the boys, experiences many one night stands, comes out to the world, and his new lack of physical contact drives him to desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Much of an Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's a part two (and 3 and four)

"I like boys."

It was a slightly odd way to start the day for them, they had only just gotten out of bed and were eating their breakfast in comfortable silence. Niall'd just wandered out, his body almost bare of all clothing, except the black boxer briefs he was wearing. 

"I like boys," he hadn't announced. He hadn't exclaimed. It wasn't suspenseful, he had just said it.  
Louis chocked a little bit on his toast.   
"Oh," Harry said, sounding surprised and trying not to seem too perplexed by the sudden coming out.   
"What?" Liam said, patting Louis on the back. 

"I like boys," Niall repeated casually, "I mean, it's not that I don't like girls, I just like boys more, you know?"

No. They really didn't know.   
They hadn't really had a hint before this, at all.   
They'd all suspected Harry, even Harry suspected them to have suspected. But not so much Niall.  
"Oh," Zayn said, a little less surprised than Harry, but surprised none the less, "Okay."

Niall grabbed a piece of toast and left the room. And that was it. That was how he came out. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Liam glanced back to the dance floor as he watched with bewildered eyes as Niall -little Irish Horan- was dancing with a bloke. Another bloke just like Niall, just like himself, just like Zayn and Harry and Louis.   
"So he really does like boys..." Louis trailed off, sipping more of his drink. He couldn't really remember what it was.   
They were all watching now, as the guy danced with their friend, Niall. Their Niall. The boy -or man- was not too hard to look at, if they were completely honest. He had dark and chocolatey hair that was straight, and swept over to one side. He wore smart clothes and an easy smile. He had puppy dog brown eyes.   
Like Liam, they though, but that didn't matter.

They -Harry, Zayn, Liam and Louis- observed Niall from a distance, as the music kicked up and the easy smiled man-boy pulled him closer. He was clearly taller than Niall and had no trouble twirling him around and pinning his back to his chest. The boys watched as he began pressing kisses to the blonde's pale neck. To their dismay, Niall brought a hand up to pull on the easy smiler's hair and they began rolling their hips to the music, Niall's bum perfectly fitting where his crotch was. 

Louis awkwardly looked away, but the others couldn't help but stare, because Niall had never been a top notch dancer. He'd improved over the years but he'd never been able to roll his hips as dirtily as he was in this moment. Here there little innocent Nialler bear was, grinding on this man he'd only met almost five minutes ago!

Once the song had ended and was quickly changing to another one, Niall turned to face the man, their faces so close. Much too close. Zayn's breath hitched, way too close. 

Niall's breath ghosted over the man's -damn he didn't even know his name- lips, hearing him groan because Niall was teasing and he was really good at it. The blonde haired boy bit down on the man's bottom lip and pulled, making the chocolate haired man groan louder. Niall smirked and let go, his lips just a tiny bit closer to his. He looked up into his eyes and saw pure hunger and he loved it, he loved that all this handsome man wanted was him, he loved being able to wind a man up, he loved being such a tease. 

"Thanks for the dance," Niall purred over his lips and pulled away from his embrace. The man was stuck for a moment, while Niall turned and began walking back to the bar, back where his bandmates were. 

He threw a casual wave in their direction, before he was caught by the wrist and harshly yanked back into the man's embrace. He stuttered a little in surprise as the man left bruises in his hips and rough kisses down his neck. Niall panicked, squirming and pushing away from the body he was trapped by, laughing nervously and scorning the man, "Come off it mate, settle down", "Let me go alright".

Zayn and Liam were the first two to rise, but alas they were too late.  
The man felt a hand on his shoulder and detatched himself from the pretty blonde's neck to turn around. It was another man, with angry green eyes and short, light brown hair. He checked him out; he had a good set of muscles. He gulped. 

"He said let go alright, sod off," The green eyed man said with a contradictory calm voice in comparison to his angered expression.   
Too scared to rebuttal, he quickly scampered off. The green eyed man sighed, turning towards Niall with a sheepish expression. 

"Thank you so much," Niall exhaled, a hand over his heart because that scared him shitless. The new man smiled.   
"No worries mate, I'm just glad he didn't try to pick a fight," He smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around the see of he was still in sight. He wasn't.   
Niall looked the man up and down.   
"He would've made a fool of himself," Niall flirted, smirking. He scorned himself because this is was got him in trouble in the first place. The man blushed and looked to the floor.   
"W-Well you were really stirring him up there, n-not that I was watching or anything-I just," He stuttered and he couldn't meet eyes with the gorgeous blonde in front of him, because he was a terrible liar. 

Niall smiled fondly at the seemingly shy man, and brought himself up on his tippy toes to peck him on one of his red cheeks. He didn't say anything more as he turned again to walk back to his friends. 

Although that was not the case, because he felt a hand grab at his wrist again. He turned in surprise because again? But it was only the same man as before and he quickly let go, stuttering an apology. 

"S-Sorry, I...I just wanted to say that u-um..." He struggled and Niall gained that fond smile again. This guy was way too cute, "That you're um..." He groaned, "Sorry, y-you're just so pretty I..."

Niall reached up, grabbed the back of the nervous man's head, and gave him one big kiss. He pulled away and giggled because his face was completely red.   
"O-Oh," he said.   
"D'ya wanna come with me?" Niall asked quickly. He could only nod.   
Niall told him to stay there, and he tottered back over to his band mates. 

"I'm heading back to the flat now," He said dipping down to give Liam a kiss on the cheek, then Louis, then Harry, then Zayn, "Do something! You've been sitting here like idiots for almost half and hour!" he teased. He began strolling back to the green eyed boy.   
"Use a condom!" Louis shouted to Liam's horror. Niall turned his head and wink, mouthing "I will". He grabbed the man's hand and started pushing his way through the crowd, the man with an adorable grin on his face. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Liam was cooking breakfast the next morning when a vaguely familiar head popped around the corner.   
"Oh," Liam said in surprise, "I didn't realize you had stayed."   
"Uh yeah," He mumbled, that's when Liam noticed he didn't have a shirt on, "Sorry, I'll go-I just need to uh..."  
"Find your shirt?" Liam asked and he blushed and nodded, "I think it's on the couch."  
"Cheers," he said, picking it up and putting it on. 

"Don't leave," Liam said hesitantly, "Niall hates that, when people go without saying goodbye I mean. I assume he hasn't woken up yet..."  
The green eyed man sat down at the table whilst Liam continued to cook.   
"I'm Liam, by the way, Liam Payne," Liam said politely, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of him.   
"Derek," He said shaking Liam's hand, "Derek Housing."

"DO THOU SMELL PANCAKES?" Liam heard a shout from Louis' bedroom. He rolled his eyes, "DO THINE NOSE DECEIVE THOU MAJESTY?"  
"Morning Louis," Liam said as he paraded into the kitchen.   
"Liam, babe, what a lovely surprise," He cheered and sat down at the table impatiently. Liam sighed and placed a plate in front of him. 

"Hello handsome," Louis wiggled his eyebrows at the honey haired boy across from him, "I'm Louis, by the way."  
"Derek," the two shook hands.   
"So..." Louis asked, a strange smirk on his face, "How was he?"  
Derek almost chocked on his orange juice.   
"Louis," Liam sighed, his face in his hand.   
"Louis, come on mate," Zayn scolded, just walking into the room with a giggling Harry in tow. 

"What? It's Niall's first public recorded gay encounter, I want to know how it went!" The smallest las defended, "I deserve to know! So, 'ow was it then?"

Derek could only stutter and blush, his eyes searching around the room scanning each object, exit and male. The other green eyed boy -Harry- was still giggling. He heard Liam mumble about how he was 'just encouraging him'.

"Has he gone?!" The five men heard a yelling and fast, frantic footsteps. Niall skidded into the room, his legs bare and his bottom covered in boxer briefs. He wore a shirt that Liam didn't recognize and that looked a tad bit too big for him. 

Small blushes were shared and shy talking (they also had swapped shirts after realizing that one was wearing the other's), until Derek left with a little kiss goodbye, which had Niall gushing a bit. 

And that was Niall's first one night stand. 

\------

It began to be almost a regular thing for whenever they went out to a club. Whichever city they were in, if they went out Niall would always go back early with another man. 

Liam was concerned, because sometimes these men would look almost twice Niall's age, or they'd be big and muscly or dangerous and indecent looking, like they could just snap the little Irish boy in half. That was scary. Liam wanted to rip him from their jaws and tell him to stop sleeping with so many men, or at least help him to find a decent boyfriend. But Niall was 20 and he wasn't the little boy they referred him to. He was a man, and he could do what he wanted. 

One night they hadn't seen where Niall had gotten off to and they were pretty worried. It wasn't just because of the men, but ever since Niall'd come out to them, he'd been drinking and clubbing and having sex more often than usual. And he'd never just disappeared before, he wasn't that irresponsible. 

But they were reassured when they got back to their shared apartment and Niall's shoes were scattered in front of the door. 

The next morning Liam was drinking coffee (strong, black, one sugar) when a muscly and attractive man waltzed in. He looked about 26, but he was probably younger.   
"I-I have to go, tell the kid I said hi, yeah?"   
Liam cringed. 'The kid'. He didn't even know Niall's name. The Wolverhampton lad just nodded and went back to sipping his coffee and looking out the window. 

What really shocked Liam was that not a minute later, another man entered the kitchen. Liam's mouth hung open.   
This man was big, muscular and attractive too, although tanner than the last and painted in tattoos.  
"I'm not gonna stick around," He said with an arrogant smirk, the kind Liam wanted to punch right off of his handsome face, "I'm headin' off."

And he did and Liam had never been more happy to see someone go. 

\----

After the two men had left (two of them), Liam decided that he was going to have a chat with the blonde. It had gone far enough, not just for Liam's protective and rational sake, but two guys in one night was a bit much for anyone to handle, especially sweet little Niall. 

He made some tea and grabbed some aspirin. From what Liam and the lads had seen of Niall the night before, he had been quite, irresponsibly drunk. 

He opened Niall's door slowly, only to be engulfed in darkness and the whopping smell of sex. He scrunched his nose and shut the door behind him. The tea and medicine were placed on the side table and he shuffled his way to the opposite side of the room, slowly drawing the curtains and opening the window.   
Once the room was nice and light and was discreetly filling with fresh air, Liam turned back to the bed. His breath hitched. 

Niall was laying on his stomach in a mess of scattered sheets, his lithe figure and cute bum curving underneath the thin layers. The blankets though only covered up to the dip of his back, and Liam could plainly see the spotted hickeys painting his shoulders.   
His hair was messy and beautiful and his face was facing Liam. His cheek was mushed into his arm, still rosy and hot, and his lips were slightly open, still puffy and red. His eyelashes lay on his cheeks like feathers. 

Now Liam just wanted to feel that creamy pale skin under his lips, and feel the blonde's limbs tangle with his, and hear those little whines from those pretty little kissable lips and oh fuck, what was Liam thinking. 

He stopped there. He stopped right there and refused to think of this any longer. 

"Niall," He mumbled sweetly, shaking Niall's warm shoulder. He coaxed until Niall groaned and his eyelids fluttered, to reveal two sparkling ocean eyes.  His eyes met brown and he smiled a sleepy, dreamy smile. He turned his head and stretched, his hips arching off the bed, his legs stretching and his toes curling. 

"Mornin' baby," He yawned and resnuggled into the thin sheets.   
"It's Liam, Niall," Liam sighed, handing him the two aspirin he brought. Niall's head turned back, his eyes furrowed as if he had no idea why Liam would even be in his room. He sat up, very slowly and groaned at the small pounding in his head right between the eyes and the dull pain of his hips. He stretched again and the sheets slid down to his lap. Liam could spot a dark trail of love bites down his chest. 

Niall took the aspirin with a gracious smile and began sipping his tea.   
"Thanks Leeyum," he whispered. 

Liam sat down next to him on the bed.   
"Niall, we need to talk," he placed a hand on Niall's knee. Niall looked concerned.   
"What is it Li Li?" He asked, his lips pouty as he took another sip of his tea. Liam sighed.   
"I think this needs to stop," he said, gesturing to Niall and the room and the bed sheets, "or at least put on a bit of a down low."  
"What do you mean?" Niall asked, knowing exactly what he meant, "Wh-why? Why is it any of your business?"  
"Niall I-" Liam chose his words carefully, "I just find it sort of...odd that ever since you came out to us...you've been drinking a lot more and having so many one night stands. Like almost every second day. I-I don't think it's very healthy Niall, and I'm a little...concerned about you."

Niall was silent for a while, as he stared down into his half empty cup of tea and tapped a finger against the china.   
"Oh," his voice cracked. Liam thought he was about to cry, but he coughed and chuckled a bit, "Sorry, my voice is all tired out."  
"Why d'you do this Niall?" Liam pushed a little because he was really worried now, "Why do you always bring guys back...?"

"I...I just thought..." Niall said with a small voice, "I just thought that, after coming out...while I was in the closet I missed being able to kiss..a-and have s-sex and stuff, and I wanted to make up to it. I wanted to feel and be loved so much, because right now I'm only just getting to."  
Liam frowned and shuffled closer, taking Niall's unoccupied hand -his right hand- and squeezing it.  
"Niall, those men aren't loving you," He said in the softest voice he could, "They're loving your body."

Niall whimpered and looked down, his hands beginning to shake and this time he really was crying. He let Liam take his cup and put it on the bed side table, before bringing him into a hug. Niall slung his arms around his shoulders and squeezed, burring his wet face into Liam's neck and sniffling. Liam's big, safe hands ran up and down Niall's tired back. Niall cried an apology and mumbled about how he would never do it again and about how Liam was completely right, and the brown haired man was glad that there was no real drama on the subject.

"I'm tired," Niall sighed in Liam's ear.   
"Well two men Niall?" Liam smirked, pulling away to see Niall's red face, "You would be tired."  
"What can I say?" Niall grinned, feeling proud of himself but also feeling slightly terrible.

Liam coaxed Niall out of bed despite his attempts to stay in it.   
"My bum hurts," Niall whined, his arms still around Liam. Liam went red and he laughed.   
"Let me help you up," He mumbled, and lifted to small man up with ease. 

He ignored Niall nakedness and lowered him onto the floor. Niall took a step and groaned, "It hurts".  
"They wrecked your voice and your bum," Liam laughed as he watched his Irish friend limp towards the bathroom.   
He grabbed Niall from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him on the cheek.   
"I'm glad you listened to me," he whispered into his cheek. Niall let out a content noise.   
"Who wouldn't want to wreck this bum?" he boasted.   
Liam chuckled into his bare shoulder and pulled him closer.   
"I wanna wreck this bum," He growled, kissing his neck. Niall squirmed and giggled out of his embrace and limped into the bathroom. 

Liam was about to leave when his blonde mop of hair popped out of the ensuite door.   
"Thanks Liam," He smiled. 

Liam smiled back. 


	2. A Few Moments of Possible Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weelllll i always underestimate how much i'm gonna write, so here's a part 2, get really for a part 3  
> jeez  
> oh um stuff happens in this chapter no spoilers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weelllll i always underestimate how much i'm gonna write, so here's a part 2, get really for a part 3  
> jeez

Niall had gotten better. 'Better' as in he stopped sleeping with random men. Well, he'd still go out and pick men up, but at least he picked up decent looking men, and actually had appropriately lengthened conversations with them before he took them home.

But eventually all that died down, and he stopped all together. Niall wasn't really the type of lad to have one night stands if he was completely honest, though you may interpret that differently. He preferred developing a relationship first, the only reason he had sex with Derek was because he was kind, cute, he saved him, and he didn't want his body. He didn't call him sexy, he called him pretty. But after that one night stand had actually taken Niall's virginity (which he doesn't regret one bit), Niall just wanted more.   
Greedy, you might say.   
Slut, maybe.  
Indeed Niall did practically whore himself out to all these men, but he liked to do it. He liked to drive them crazy. It was fun. It was hot. He liked it. He loved it.   
That's why it took him a while to stop. 

Now, that was over. It wasn't as awkward with his band mates as it was before. Before all they could see when looking at Niall was him and all those men.

The Irish boy's bar feet pattered along the hard wooden floors. He was wearing one of Louis' sweaters, the red-ish orange one that was very big for him, going down to his mid-thigh. And he only had boxers on underneath. 

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath, "Has anyone seen me phone charger?"  
He pitter pattered around the apartment, and walked into the living.   
He stopped in front of Harry (who was on his laptop) and tried to think of where he put it last.  
Harry glanced up slightly only to double take. 

"Woah," his low voiced chimed. Niall turned to him in confusion. Harry had his mouth hanging open.   
"What?" The blonde said, a bit subconscious now.  
"Since when do you shave your legs?" Harry asked, still staring. It was true, both Niall legs were completely hairless, which was a bit odd. 

"Oh! I...I-I don't know...yesterday?" Niall answered, shuffling and blushing in this awkward and cute little way.  
"Can I have a feel?" Harry said, and now Niall was blushing harder. He stepped closer none the less and nodded his head. 

He had to suppress a delicious shiver as Harry began touching his leg, because god had he missed being touched by big hands. Harry's hands were trailing up and down his thigh in wonder because Niall was so soft like a girl and he found it cute that despite shaving, there was a bit of fuzz around the top of thigh. 

"I found it Niall," Louis said, walking in. He smiled, "What are you doing?"  
"N-N-Niall shaved his legs," was all Harry said, his face red and his hand reclining quickly.

Louis turned to Niall.   
All three of the boys, Harry, Louis and Zayn -who Niall had not noticed was in the room- stared at Niall. He looked so cute, his face all red and his body all wrapped up in Louis' big sweater. 

His band mates had noticed all of Niall's changes. He walked with less of an Irish swagger and more of a shy stumble of steps. He wore less snapbacks and low hanging pants and more sweaters and skinny jeans.   
He physically looked different too, his hair was softer, his skin pale and perfect, his cheeks rosy, his lips plump and pink. And his eyes sparkled in a room with no light. He was becoming more feminine, they decided.   
He's finding his inner self, Louis said.   
He's beautiful, Liam thought. 

He always had been. 

\----

"How did we not notice before?" Zayn wondered abruptly as they watched a film, Niall asleep on the floor.   
"That he was gay?" Liam asked.   
"No, that he was so..."  
"Cute?" Harry finished, gaining a look from Louis.  
"Pretty," Zayn decided, his hand reaching downwards to softly pet Niall's blonde hair. On contact the boy shuffled and mumbled something about pie.   
They smiled and watched him with fond eyes.

\----

Louis and Zayn had found themselves in a very odd position. 

The two of them were about to go for a walk (Liam and Harry having already been out all morning and had failed to return just yet), when Louis suggested that they asked Niall to go as well, seeing as though he had barely been out of the flat since he'd stopped having a massive amount of gay sex.   
They went back into the flat. They had announced that they were leaving twenty minutes ago. Niall thought they were gone.

Zayn was about to push Niall's door the rest of the way open, when he froze, his mouth hitting the floor and his eyes as wide as saucers.   
"Wha-" Louis was cut off by Zayn's hand over his mouth. Zayn's expression was panicked as he pleaded with his eyes for Louis to not speak.   
Louis watched as Zayn peaked back into Niall's room and sighed in relief. 

The small boy rolled his eyes and pushed Zayn out of the way to open the door. But a second later he was in the same position as his friend was. Zayn and he both couldn't take their eyes away. 

Niall was laying -naked- on his stomach in the middle of the bed. Small noises were bouncing from his throat and past his lips as his hips arched off the bed, and then thrust back into the sheets repetitively, in slow and languid movements. He purred and whimpered as his crotch rubbed against the sheets bellow him, and his hips rocked back to meet his fingers that were knuckles deep inside of him. The blonde cooed and bit his lip in ecstasy as he curled his fingers to prod against his sweet spot.

He hadn't heard Louis. He hadn't noticed either of them at all.   
The two boys backed away from the door.   
They backed up down the hallway.   
They backed up out of the apartment.  
They backed up across the street.   
And they backed away from the memory and swore that they'd never seen it. 

\----

But there were things that they would never forget. 

Like the afternoon when they'd all come back from shopping to find Niall curled up on the couch. Harry was the first to put down the bags and approach him.  
He bent down on the floor in front of him.   
"Niall sweetheart, what's wrong?" His low, soothing voice said over Niall's sniffles.   
"What happened babe, what's the matter?" Louis pitched in, crouching down next to the Cheshire lad. Niall shook his head. Over and over. His body was shaking.   
Zayn sat next to the weeping boy and rubbed his shoulder. Liam sat to his other side and pet his hair. Louis and Harry were both rubbing his knees. 

They let Niall cry. 

"I c-" Niall un curled himself and the boys were horrified by the tear tracks and the lad's red puffy eyes, "I-I came out."

"You already came out to us love," Zayn smiled at him, cooing gently.  
"I came out," Niall said again, his head shaking, his body trembling, "to my parents."

He broke out into hysterics, sobbing hard and openly and his band mates had never seen him so upset. They pulled him into a big group hug and he somehow managed to get a grip on all of them, holding on tightly like he never wanted them to leave. 

He never wanted them to leave. 

Don't leave. 

"I'll be all alone."

Please "Don't leave me."

\----

"I want to tell everyone," Niall said the next day, after they'd all squeezed into one bed and fallen asleep together.  
"Are you sure?" Louis asked. Niall bit his lip and nodded. 

The other boys didn't question him further. He's an adult now, he can do what he wants. Of course their thoughts flittered past the consequences of Niall telling the world that he was homosexual and the jeopardy of the band, but they didn't bother thinking about that. Things had changed this past year, and they knew they wouldn't get as much bad feedback. At the start of the year it probably would have broken up the band, but the past three hundred or so days had been good, and the world had changed for the better. There was barely anything to worry about except for maybe the wrath from management. 

"So I want to go out tonight," Niall said with a cheeky glint in his eye, "I want to have fun before I have to settle down and be serious." He pulled a funny face. 

The boys could tell he was trying to hide how upset he still was, and understandably still should've been. After the ordeal with his parents they expected him to be upset, very. And they were proud of him, seeing him trying to put this hard thing behind him. 

"I'm in," Zayn said first. And that had settled it. 

\----

The next morning was a bit hectic for the five men. 

The world was on edge, not really sure what to think, not really making sense on what happened. Everyone was still trying to figure out if any of it was real or not. 

That morning the media had gotten hold of some images of the famous boyband member Niall Horan inside a bar. The photos were dark, but the fact that it was Niall was nothing to deny, it was most certainly him. In the photos he was sitting on the lap of a man who looked to be maybe double his age. Niall was leaned over talking to the guy next to him, their faces much too close. Both men had their hands resting on Niall's thighs. 

What did this mean?  
What was going on?

Niall's notification were going insane, fans wanting to know if it was really him, or fans laughing because they thought it wasn't. Management were calling non stop to know what was going on. Many news channels had rescheduled their news timetable just to issue this event. 

But Niall's phone was on silent. 

And he was there. Sleeping. Dreaming. Peaceful. 

\----

When Niall had woken up, he was immediately filled in with the details the moment he logged on to twitter. He found a link to a news website. After reading the article and looking at the pictures, he decided that now was the time. 

"Oops. Haha xx !"

"I'm comin out so you better get this party started ! #goodbyenarnia"

He tweeted that and turned his phone off. He was still tired so he went back to sleep. 

\----

Harry Styles: @NiallOfficial Haha, oh Niall.  
Liam Payne: @NiallOfficial You are crazzyyyyy :)  
Louis Tomlinson: @NiallOfficial Westside  
Zayn Malik: @NiallOfficial Westside

\----

"Up you get!" Liam said, opening Niall's curtains. Niall awoke, groggier than the last time. Liam sat on the edge of the bed. 

"How does it feel to be out in the open?" He said with a smile. Niall smiled back. 

"Feels great."

The boys were driven to an interview at 1:00 pm and sat in silence. Anxious, and excited and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit sick. 

When they got there, there was a swarm of fans. Security got them through with normal resistance (a lot). 

"So boys, welcome!" The interviewer -a lovely looking lady- cheered and of course they cheered back.   
"I hope you're all having a lovely break from tour," She said politely. 

"Yeah it's been great," Harry smiled easily and was chorused with agreements, gaining a long speech from Liam. 

"So, things have been hectic this morning," She said almost as if she was a bit shy of asking. The lads just nodded understandingly, "I guess you all know what's going on?"

"Yep," they said almost simultaneously.  
"Okay well, the world needs to know Niall, is this picture real?" She asked as the same image that had been causing mayhem, popped up on a small screen. 

Niall blushed and paused.   
"Is..." He mumbled to his band mates, "Is it real? I can't remember!"  
They all laughed, Niall face a tomato as Liam whispered into his ear.   
"Oh yeah!" Niall realized, "Yes this picture is real."  
"And who is this man?" She asked, pointing to the man underneath Niall. The blonde shrugged. 

"Just a guy, I don't know his name," He answered.   
"And what about him?" She pointed to the man Niall had been talking to. He vaguely remembered purring dirty words into his ear.   
"I don't know his name either," He smiled, thinking back to the night before. 

"What a catch!" Louis said, making Niall laugh. 

"And you tweeted this morning Niall, "I'm coming out so you better get this part started, hashtag goodbye Narnia". Care to explain?"

"Well, I wanted my coming out to be spontaneous!"

"So does this mean..." The interviewer gasped, seeming pretty excited, "you're gay?"  
Niall sighed. Finally.   
He nodded and flashed a grin. 

She continued to question Niall on things like when he came to grips with his sexuality (17), and when did he know he was gay (he always kind of knew), and does this mean girls are crossed off the list (no, definitely not). 

"Has this changed your relationship as a band?" She then asked.   
"No, not at all," Louis shook his head and rolled his eyes in the way that he does.   
"Of course not," Harry said with a stern face, "Nothing will ever change, he's still our little Niall."

"It's funny how he came out actually," Liam said, followed by laughter and 'yeah's, "I mean we were just sitting down eating breakfast and Niall walked in, in his underwear, grabbed a piece of toast and went, "I like boys". Then he got up and left!"

"You should've seen their faces!" Niall laughed loudly, that booming noise making everyone laugh along with him. 

They continued to tell random stories about Niall since he came out to them a month ago, about how he's changed and Niall told the tale of how hard he tried to act straight for the last three years. 

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, I love the snapbacks and stuff," He chuckled, "But I mean, the main purpose I wore that stuff was because they made me look straight as a nail."

"So Niall," She asked after the stories were told. She was almost running out of time, "How did your parents take it? Have you told them yet?"

Niall smiled slowly slipped from his gorgeous face.   
"U-Um," he stuttered. He felt a hand slip into his, and then another grab onto his other. He took a shaky breath, "I actually...no longer...no l-longer have parents..."

He looked to his lap and bit his lip.   
"What?" The interviewer whispered.   
"He came out to his parents two days ago," Liam explained for Niall because he knew the Irish blonde just couldn’t say it. He squeezed his small hand, "They disowned him."

\----

The crowd was so big they had to put barriers up, something they hadn't done in a long time.   
Niall still had his head down and a hand on his shoulder, but as soon as he got outside he perked up. 

"NIALL!" The could hear the screams. Everybody knew now. The interview had been live.  
"NIALL CONGRATULATIONS!"  
"NIALL WE LOVE YOU!"  
"I LOVE YOU NIALL!"  
Niall smiled so wide he thought his face was going to split on half. He waved to the massive crowd. 

"FAGGOT!" He heard a cry quite near to him, causing many girls to turn and look at the person in disapprovement. 

Niall turned his head in her direction and defiantly stuck out his tongue. 

The crowd cheered and Niall knew he had them on his side.


	3. It May Just Be Sexual Frustration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow here's another chapter wow well i thought this was gonna be a one shot but maybe not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRYING REALLY HARD TO NOT MAKE THIS GO ON AND ON BUT DAMMIT I WRITE TOO MUCH  
> Anyway, I'm hoping to make the last chapter a christmassy and lame one with sex yay

His beautiful back arched off of the bed, his mouth a permanent 'o' shape. He chocked on his gasp and gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. You could see his little tongue moving back and forth inside his mouth, as if he was trying to come up with some kind of conceivable word, but not even having the time or being in the right state of mind to do so. His eyes were dark, his face pink and his lips were puffy and red as if they'd just been stretched. 

He whined, "Liam."

Liam eyes snapped open as he awoke, a hardness between his legs.   
"Fuck."

\-----

Liam continued to have these strange dreams almost every night. His broadened and new obsession with his best friend (or was it maybe his best friend's body?) had created several problems in their friendly relationship. A relationship that by all means was meant to stay friendly. 

The first night it happened Liam could barely look at Niall for an entire day. Whenever he couldn't help but steal a quick glance at the Irish boy, all he could see was a slim little body writhing around white sheets, dark and hard nipples, pink and puffy lips and those beautiful blown up eyes. Damn, even the small dip of Niall's navel turned him on. Through his mind echoed the sweet and sultry noise, the absolutely pornagraphic whine of Niall's voice calling his name. 

Liam thought, he's well and truly fucked this time. 

\-----

Liam bucked his hips, his cock sunk deeply inside of the blonde's pretty little mouth. Unrealistically so, it seemed that Niall had no gag reflex, Liam's dick being practically half way down his throat. He stared up at him with those innocent blue eyes. His eyelashes were long -of course, longer than they realistically were- and he batted them a few times up at Liam.  
He wanted to look good, Liam thought. He wanted to look good just for him. 

Niall pushed off of his cock, a small trail of spit still connecting to his lips. He took his fingers in his mouth, slicking them up and his eyes never left Liam's. Niall brought his hand up behind him and pushed two fingers inside. He opened his mouth invitingly. Liam grabbed his head and in one swift motioned, thrusted right back into his mouth.  
Niall's eyes fluttered closed as he continued to bob his head in that fantastic fashion in time with the deep push and pull of his own fingers inside of him.   
It's like, Liam thought as he grabbed a handful of Niall's blonde hair, being fucked by both ends. 

He held the Irish man's head still and continued to fuck into his mouth. He threw his head back as he felt Niall moan around his length and felt a wet tongue swirl around his head. He was close.

He pushed Niall off of him gently, his hand now tugging at his aching dick. Niall was still fucking himself with his fingers and Liam didn't know if he could last for more than a minute.   
Niall, whom's eyes were still closed, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, the head of Liam's cock resting just in the middle of it. 

Liam came, the first spurt landing on Niall's top lip. 

He awoke after that, his underwear wet and guilt boiling in the bottom of his stomach. 

\----

Liam knew that Niall and the boys had noticed his avoiding of the blonde. He hadn't even touched the man for at least two weeks and Niall was left only to wonder if maybe he had done something wrong. Maybe he'd stepped across some kind of bromance boundary and now Liam hated him.   
The constant avoidance became more and more frequent the more Liam had these dreams, which by two weeks seemed to happen every damn day. It got to the point in fact, that Liam would find a feeble excuse to leave the room every time Niall entered it. 

In other news, the world seemed good for Niall, finally. Fans were so supportive of him (albeit there were the stray complainers but who gave a shit anyway?). Sometimes they were so supportive in fact that once Niall found himself bawling on live television. He just buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck and Harry stroked his hair and they all cooed at him and Liam stroked his thigh in that way that he liked and he just felt so, so, so happy. 

Even the situation with his parents wasn't too bad. I mean, after his bandmates had told all of their parents, they came flooding in. They all welcomed Niall into each little bit of their family and of course he found himself sobbing in their embraces again. Heck, even Liam's parents were there before all this shit happened, but now look where they were. 

To say Niall was upset was quite the understatement.   
He was hysterical. 

"What did I do Louis?" Niall sniffled into the brunette's neck, "Why does he hate me?"  
"No no Niall, he doesn't hate you, sshhh Louis' got you," Louis shushed and cooed as best he could.

\----

Liam had his arm hooked around Niall's leg, just underneath the knee. The two were lying on their sides, Liam behind the blonde and the tip of his cock pressing against his 'friend's' needy and red hole. Noticing this, Liam pushed in with one smooth, tight thrust.   
As if all Niall could feel was pleasure, he threw his head back to hit Liam's clavicle and whined. Liam pushed harder, attempting to sink in as deep as he could go, or at least as deep as the angle would allow him. Niall reached back and around Liam's body to claw at his shoulder blade. 

"Fuckyesyesyesyes," he sighed, his breath hitching in a way that made Liam's stomach do back flips. Liam pulled out slowly, until his head was the only thing inside of him, before pounding in again and holding it. 

"AAAaaahyesyesLiamfuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme-ah!" Niall was gasping as Liam thrust deep and sodamnhard at a rate that wasn't too fast or too slow. 

("Oh god Liam, there, fuck me right there, so good, so perfect-oh!")

Liam awoke with the most itching of desires to hear those words really come out of Niall's lips.

\----

Management were naturally upset at first at the impromptu and random turn of events. To be completely honest that first interview was to confirm that the images of Niall were untrue. Management were also universally small minded but there was nothing they could have done, Niall had already come out and it was too late.   
Simon, although stressed about the whole situation which you couldn't really blame to be honest when you have a small minded management and the whole world somehow breathing down your neck, was extremely supportive about Niall's sexuality and revealed that he was secretly relieved that Niall had done it without warning, making the situation "much easier to deal with in terms of social media and questioning and all that faff". 

Niall himself was relieved by the very few mentions of preferred gender in their new songs on the album Midnight Memories. Only a selective few said things like 'girl' or 'she' or 'her', and that enough made Niall happy.   
But then he did something cheeky. 

"Went to a party after the doctor talked to me," Niall droned in a monotone voice, "I met a girl, even though I wouldn't really take her out to the balcony and I don't know why I'm being made to sing these lyrics."  
The music cut, and Niall faced the recording crew with a sad expression.   
"Niall, come on."  
"Seriously, stop it, we don't have much time to record your bit."  
"Behave, Niall."

Niall shook his head and crossed his arms, refusing to listen and stubbornly wanting to get his way.   
"Fine," He heard a sigh and he snapped his head to the voice's owner with a grin.   
They were gonna let him change his solo. 

Niall came running up to the other lads ten minutes later.   
"Guys guys guys," He was practically jumping around with excitement, "they let me redo my part, they let me sing for a boy!"  
"Really?" Liam said, and Niall smile almost faltered because Liam hadn't talked to him for maybe three weeks.   
"Which song?" Harry asked, his face also shocked like Liam's.   
"Alive," Niall grinned, but this time his smile really did falter, "u-unless you know- that's not alright is it? I should've asked, I-I'm sorry, I'll go back a-and record it again, sorry-"  
"No no no it's fine, love," Harry said, bringing his small figure into a tight embrace.   
"Yeah, we're proud of you mate," Zayn added, and soon they were all in a tight group hug. 

Yep, Niall felt very, very happy. 

\----

After the last dream, Liam couldn't keep his hands off him. 

He displayed a new feel of affection for the Irish man and Niall was sort of confused. I mean, just the day before he had been avoiding him like the plague and now it seems he couldn't keep his grabby little mitts to himself.  
Liam was being overly friendly and the other boys didn't seem to notice. They were just glad he was talking to the lad again. But Liam'd do these weird things. 

For instance, sometimes Niall would look up at breakfast from behind his cup of tea or his croissant or bagel or whatever and Liam would be staring at him with these dark and cloudy eyes. Niall would blink at him and look away, only to glance back to see that he was still staring.

And Liam's touches were intimate and would last longer than necessary.   
For instance, once when the two were in a tight embrace (Niall's arms around his shoulders, but more realistically around his neck) Liam held him just that little bit tighter and stroked up at down the dip-and-curve of Niall's back, his fingers kneeding and earning little sighs and groans from the blonde. Once all his little knots in the small of his back were undone and he felt like a noodle, Liam squeazed him closer just for those few extra seconds and kissed him right underneath his ear, before letting him go with a smile. 

Niall found out that Liam liked to touch him a lot. 

\----

The boys were back from a short shopping trip with a few bags in their hands. Niall hadn't come out with them again -he was more of an inside person to be honest, the kind that took every opportunity to keep to themselves. Zayn and Louis cautiously wondered if maybe he was masturbating like last time.

"We're home!" Harry called through the appartment. There was no answer, resulting in a quick glance between Louis and Zayn. 

"Maybe he's having a bit of a nap," Louis suggested.

Niall's room's door was closed, but after a few moments of waiting they knocked at there was no answer. They looked in and he wasn't even in there. 

He was somewhere around, they concluded, and went to eat something from the kitchen. Liam looked about a bit, wanting to maybe sneak in a little cuddle from his favourite sexy Irishman.   
He stopped dead in the living room, his heart jumping out of his chest and bursting into a million butterflies that flew away out the open window. 

Niall was on the couch, asleep, curled up with a small teddy bear that all the boy's may or may not have seen maybe a year ago but hadn't mentioned to him. He wore a oversized pastel pink sweater and little shorts that the boy's had seen him wear before, and that, if seen out at a nightclub, could rule him as a whore. He had...he was wearing a long pair of socks, striped and pastel blue and pink, that went half way up his thigh and Liam was clueless as to wear Niall had gotten them. Japan maybe.  
To finish it off he had fallen asleep with his glasses still on and Liam didn't think he ever saw something as cute as that. 

None of the band mates (not that any of them knew at least) had really seen Niall in anything like this before -this pink, this girly?- but Niall would soon find out later that none of them really minded as of much, if Niall liked wearing that stuff than he could.  
Liam even snapped a photo of his vulnerable sleeping state and put it up on twitter with, "Little sweetheart :) xx" as the caption. His (and probably Niall's) notifications flared up with cooes and collective aws and some declares of new found love for Niall's cute little style. 

The other boy's seemed to have notifications for Liam switched on, so after they'd finished eating they entered the living room to find Niall lying on top of Liam, his head resting on his chest as they both slept. What nerved the boys slightly was the gentle up and down strokes of Liam's hands on the small exposed area of Niall's thighs. 

That night Liam's dream included a red face, fogged up glasses, bright pink lips, fluttery long eyelashes and those same high socks. 

\----

But there was one time in which Niall didn't seem all that cute. 

It was the night in which every boy in the apartment was wide awake, lying in their beds and not even pretending to not hear Niall's screams and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall over and over. 

Thump. 

"Ah!"

Thump. 

"Oh!"

Thump.

"Aaah!"

Liam's room just happened to be right next to Niall's, the top of their beds resting against the same wall and the banging practically damaged Liam's own head.   
Liam's face was red and he felt a deep crushing feeling in his stomach and his chest.

The next morning Liam couldn't sleep in. So, he got up and started making breakfast, a sense of dejavu creeping over him. Everyone except Niall had sat down at the small table, a quietness seeping over them and a sense of failure glooming over their head's. 

Their heads turned as a figure appeared at the doorway and Liam was disgusted.   
"How old are you?" Louis asked not a moment to lose.  
"48," the man smirked, "Are you 'is friends?" He gestured his head towards Niall's bedroom.  
"Get out," Liam said firmly.   
"What?"  
"Get out, who the fuck do you think you are? He is less than half your age you pig!"  
"It's not my fault your friend's a slut. He was practically begging for it."  
"Get. 

Out."

So he left.   
Liam slumped down in one of the empty seats and sighed, his head in his hands. He felt a hand rub at his biceps and squeeze a little -Zayn. Zayn knew how to comfort Liam with just the smallest of touches and Liam always appreciated them.   
He stood up, and as the Bradfod man's arm fell away, he grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, flashing Zayn a small smile. 

Liam finished making Niall's tea (which he hadn't realised he had been making) and grabbed some pain killers just in case, and walked down to his room.   
He didn't bother knocking. 

The door opened and he was immediately greeted with the lingering smell of sex, but also another smell that was unfamiliar but he knew what it was. It most certainly wasn't Niall. It was him. He smelt musky and disgusting and sweaty and /old/. 

Niall lay curled up in a ball, the blanket circling his small body. Liam crossed the room to draw the curtains just a little, and opened the window. He placed the tea and pills on Niall's bedside table and crouched down to Niall's eye level. 

"Hey," he said gently, his eyes boring into the blue looking back at him.   
"Hey," Niall replied, barely a whisper.   
"Are you okay?" Liam's tone was light and caring. Niall nodded.   
"Did he hurt you?" Liam asked, his hand reaching out and caressing his friend's cheek and around his beautiful eyes until his fingers were pressed against his pouty and perfect pink lips. Niall kissed his fingertips and brought his hands up to grip onto Liam's.   
"No," he whispered. 

"I'm going to take you to my room okay?" Liam said, and Niall snuggled into his pillow even more.   
"Why?" his voice was so small and innocent and he batted his eyelashes twice and Liam realized in that moment that he really loved this boy.  
"Just until the smell goes away, love," Liam smiled and carefully lifted Niall in his arms.   
("Put your arms around my neck, that's it.")

Liam ignored Niall's nakedness and the bruises and hickeys scattered all over his body. Liam especially ignored the violent purple hand marks on his hips.   
Liam lay Niall down on his bed and snuggled under the sheets with him. He held his friend tightly and closed his eyes, snuggling his nose and his forehead against the pale boy's. When he opened his eyes again, Niall was crying.   
"Ssshhh what's the matter, baby?" Liam cooed in a hushed voice. He rolled around so that Niall was on top of him.   
"I'm sorry," Niall sobbed, "I said I wouldn't do it anymore but I-I-I-"  
"It's alright sweetheart, it's alright."  
"I just really needed it a-and so I saw the guy and oh Liam I'm such a slut!"  
"No no no you're not a slut, baby."  
"I am!" Niall insisted, "I am! I am a slut! I saw the guy and he looked kinda old so I thought he would be easy to get, so I-I seduced him and sat on his lap and whispered things in his ear and I practically invited him back! I'm so sorry Liam! I'm so sorry I'm such a whore I-"  
In a second Niall was underneath Liam, a cute sound escaping his lips and his eyes wide.   
"Listen to me Niall," Liam's face was serious, "You are not a slut. You are not a whore. You are a beautiful young man who just so happens to like sex a lot. I don't see anything bad about that."  
They snuggled closer, their arms embracing each other so tight and perfect. Niall's legs were around Liam's waist but the brunette was too caught up in the embrace to notice his crotch pressing against Niall's naked one.   
"I just felt like being needed again," Niall mumbled, his voice so small and broken, silent tears still making their way down his face, "Or at least wanted."  
Liam pulled back and their noses pressed together. 

"Niall," he said, "You are so needed. You are so loved. Believe me Niall, all the boys, we need you. The fans, they need you. I can't imagine a world without you, you're so important, so special. People like you are the good things in the world Niall, and there's only truly one person like you. And all those male and female fans who are in the closet or struggling with their sexuality, they need you too. There's nothing that I need more than I need you. There's nothing that I love more than I love you. You are the most important thing in the world to me Niall."

Niall grabbed Liam and their lips met. They held on to each other tightly and the kiss was so passionate that they both felt delirious and like they were gonna pass out. And they both thought the other had the softest and most wonderful lips.   
Niall whispered an 'I love you too' and 'thank you' and the two both knew the kiss was completely platonic. 

(Or mostly.)

Liam helped Niall take a shower and if, while cleaning around his backside, he noticed Niall's slight erection and the little gasps coming out of his mouth and the way he pushed his bum back into Liam's hand, he didn't say anything about it. 

And when the two were dressed and in the kitchen where the boys still were, Niall started crying again and they held him in a big boyish hug, and they all knew it was going to be alright. 

\----

This one time they were at a book signing and the multiple books were sliding along the table sometimes two by two, and Niall was about to sign this one book when the girl that owned it went and picked it up from underneath him and passed it onto Liam. Niall blinked downwards, his hand frozen. 

Liam was horrified but he couldn't really do anything about it. He looked up at the girl and noticed she had a phone held up and a big smile on her face.   
"Hi Liam, I love you so much!"  
Liam glared into the camera and slowly slid the book back in Niall's direction. Niall snapped out of his stupor and looked up at Liam with a confused look. Liam smiled and nudged him and Niall signed the girl's book with a grin. 

Liam took it back quickly and wrote underneath, 'and Liam are really gay for eachother'. Niall started laughing and laughing and laughing as Liam passed the book to Zayn, who began laughing too and drew a heart around the sentence.   
The table was full of laughter.   
'Zayn Malik approves.'  
'Harry supports.'  
'Sexy Louis approves.'

Niall leaned over and kissed Liam on the cheek and Niall had never felt more protected. 

\---

This time the blonde was face down, his hands harshly bound behind his back by some kind of black leather. He turned his head on the sheets to stare Liam in the eye, his lips feebly gripping around a small piece of cloth that was tied around his head.   
Liam's cock was pushing and pounding into him with such a slow and hard pace, that it sent shivers down Liam's spine. Niall's back was curved and his legs spread so wide that Liam was thrusting more from the top than from the back, and he got in so much deeper this way.   
Liam grit his teeth and the two battled in a staring contest as the intense friction inside Niall became hotter and hotter. 

Niall's blown up eyes were almost tearing up with the pure mind blowing and intense pounding into his puckered hole.   
His eyebrows were furrowed and his face was saying the many things that he couldn't.

"Please!"  
"Please please oh please!"  
"Untie me, I want to touch you."  
"Please, let me come, please."  
"I need to come, I need to touch myself."  
"So good so good so good so good-"

His cries were muffled around the gag in his mouth and his eyes closed as he writhed and came, completely untouched. Liam soon after as Niall's body became limp and he smiled. 

This was getting out of hand. 

\----

But as the first hat fell, it took the entire coat hanger with it. 

The boys began getting more hate than usual for the stunt that they pulled to that girl. Seeing as though she had been filming the whole ordeal and had uploaded it to Youtube with quite a lot to say about the matter.   
Thankfully the hate was so small, it was as if it wasn't there at all, and none of the boys cared. Except for Niall of course, who kept on apologizing to the lads and the fans, even when they said not to. 

'I shouldn't of signed it, I'm sorry,' he tweeted something like that one night. 

Harry Styles: @NiallOfficial No lad gets left behind. 

That night Niall and Harry spent together.   
It mostly consisted of silly whispers and giggles and cuddles because their relationship was like that.   
Snuggles were the best because they always fit together perfectly; Niall loved being hugged and Harry loved giving them and they'd just hold eachother tight and Niall would snuffle into Harry's neck and Harry would bury his face in Niall's hair and it was so perfect. 

There was a lot of kissing involved, which was again, rather normal for they were the most affectionate bandmates. Strictly cheek kisses though lingering ones.

Niall couldn't stop giggling and Harry grabbed his red cheeks and smushed a whopping big kiss on his lips. He pulled back and pinched his cheeks.   
"So cute," he cooed, almost gritting his teeth in adoration. 

The next morning they both woke up in eachother's arms, their legs wrapped tight and Harry's strong arms wrapped securely around the older boy. 

Harry shucked himself out of his jeans and they fell asleep again. 

Later that day Niall was told by Modest! Management that he was not allowed to talk about or display any indication of his sexuality again or he would be kicked out of the band. After hounding the truth of this out of Niall, the boys were furious. 

\----

Niall's favourite interview by far was Alan Carr's.   
"Please welcome for the third time, the teenage heart throbs, One Direction!" Alan cheered as they made their way down the stairs.   
Niall and he met in the middle and shared two kisses on the cheek with a 'Mwah mwah!'.  
"Is the chair big enough boys? Is the chair big enough?" Alan asked, sitting in his usual seat.   
"No problem," Louis said as Liam and Harry plopped Niall down half on both of their laps. The audience 'oooohed' and when the blonde smirked and threw his arms around their shoulders, the audience wolf whistled. 

"I'm glad to see Niall is busy recruiting," Alan laughed. Niall stroked both of their shoulders.   
"Oh, you know me," he smiled, taking back his arms and shuffling forward on his bandmates knees. 

"So Niall," Alan said, reaching out for his hand, in which the Irishman took, "Niall, Niall, Niall."  
"Alan?" Niall smiled.   
"I've heard you've joined the dark side."  
"I've always been here, Alan."

They laughed and talked and one of the boys always had an hand touching Niall. After finding out about Niall's ordeal, the boys made it their job to flaunt anything and everything about the blonde's sexuality in every way, including themselves.  
Alan made Niall expose a little bit more about himself like how when he was little he used to sneak into his mum's room and put her hair accessories in and how he still did that, up until entering for X factor. 

"I used to-" Niall said, cutting himself off with his own laughter. His face was red, "I u-used to prance around while no one was home," he laughed, "it was so funny. Thinking back on it now is like, wow, why did I do that?"

"You still do that though..." Harry voice faded at the end and Niall looked at him warningly.   
"What?" Alan said, getting excited. The audience cheered for Harry to go on. 

"We-Well uh..."  
"Once we came home and Niall was asleep on the couch and he had this outfit on," Liam said, smiling at the boy.   
"You mean this one?" Alan pointed to the small television next to the seats. 

On the screen was the picture Liam had taken and tweeted of Niall in his big sweater, long sock and wide glasses. Niall buried his face in Harry's shoulder and he was so red but at the same time so happy, it didn't really matter to him.


	4. Finally Coming Together (Well not exactly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His request was ludicrous, but the way he writhed and whined against the bed drove Liam crazy.
> 
> Niall comes out to the boys, experiences many one night stands, comes out to the world, and his new lack of physical contact drives him to desperate measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, THIS IS WHY I WROTE THIS IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONESHOT OKAY

It had been a month and to say Liam’s odd and overly sexual dreams had ceased would be an absolute lie.

In the very least these dreams had increased, becoming like an almost daily routine for the Wolverhampton boy. And some of the things that he’d seen were rather unheard of. 

Such as; dreams of Niall as some sort of half-human half-animal person, with cat ear and a cat’s tail ( _"Ahn~!" Niall purred._ ), or -preferably for Liam- rabbit’s ears and tail ( _"P-Please…" Niall whimpered, his ears twitching._ ). 

And such as; dreams of Niall wearing various outfits, like the time he wore that lacy pink underwear ( _"I bought it just for you," Niall breathed against Liam’s lips._ ), or the time he was Cat ‘Woman’ ( _"All this fighting is making me feel…" Niall’s voice was scratchy and suggestive as he sauntered towards Liam, his hips swaying, "…so dirty."_ ), or better yet, the time he was Robin. 

( _"Batman, we can’t do this," He whimpered in contradictory to his actions of spreading his legs wider._ )

Liam’s personal favourite would have to be the dream in which he walked into his bedroom and was blessed with the perfect view of Niall, laying naked on his bed, his back slightly arched in pleasure and his hands lay relaxed next to his head. His cock was almost pointing right upwards and had a lovely pink decorative bow wrapped snuggly around the base. 

His legs were spread nicely, giving the brown haired boy a perfect view of the long sex object pushed deeply inside of his pink hole. The faint ‘jmmm’ noise indicated that it was in fact vibrating inside the sweet lad. 

His blonde hair was tousled and his head was resting to the side. His eyes were covered with a black blindolf, his beautiful rosy cheeks peeking from underneath. Finally, his cute little pink lips were panting and dry and letting out small sighs and it was the most endearingly adorable and sexy thing Liam had ever seen. 

Niall’s breath began to hitch and his back arched as he let out a shaky little breathy moan, licking his lips. 

—-

"Wanna come clubbing with us Niall?" Harry asked. 

Okay, it was pretty unfair to practically ban Niall from any male contact. After all, he had almost completely stopped all at once and after doing it for so long, it’s meant to he hard to stop, that’s how things work.

Niall was an adult, which meant they weren’t allowed to stop him from…from doing whatever he wanted or desired to do, but come on, this is Niall we’re talking about. Little (not so) innocent Irish baby Niall and the boys didn’t like it. It was  _weird_  for them. It was weird knowing Niall used his body to pleasure men. 

And saying it like that made the boy sound like a prostitute but he wasn’t.  
 **He wasn’t.**

Maybe something they hadn’t thought about was that the pleasure Niall gave was being given to him in return. 

"Oh? Yeah…yeah just let me get ready!"

—-

The next morning Liam noted that it was past Niall’s natural awakening time. He had not gotten up or indicated that he was awake (and indication being an early morning tweet or maybe the muffled sound of him stretching, the noise being sort of a squeaky ‘mmmmm’).

Liam awkwardly asked, and none of the boys said they had seen Niall leave with someone the night before. 

As much as Liam wanted to deny it, he didn’t think Niall would’ve ignored the opportunity to find a one night stand last night, so the possibilities of Niall’s bed only having one occupant was sliming. 

"He’s usually out by now," Harry mentioned, peeking at the door frame of the kitchen again.

"Niall?"

"No the um the guy."

Liam then decided to make the tea and maybe skip on the aspirin today. 

He walked the short distance to Niall’s room and argued with himself about knocking the door. He didn’t though, and instead turned the cold door knob slowly and entered. 

His stomach churned as he recognized two shapely lumps in Niall’s sheets, but he was confused as he was greeted with no sticky sexual aroma as he had become accustomed to.

He did his usual duty; putting down the cup, crossing the small room, drawing the curtains (slowly this time).

But he was met with a unpredicted sight. 

Warmly wrapped underneath the sheets were two young men, one of course being Niall. The other however was a small, feminine, raven haired boy. 

This was so odd, because every person Niall had slept with had always been big and kind of dominant. 

(Or very dominant.)

But this boy was the same size as Niall and their bodies were tangled and their noses almost touching. They didn’t look red and worn out. They looked fuzzy and sleepy and tired. And extremely adorable. 

Liam quickly rushed out to make the other boy some tea too. His bandmates watched but didn’t say anything. 

"Wakey wakey," he cooed as he entered the room, another mug of tea in his hand. He placed it on the other night stand and watched as the two boys began squirming against eachother. 

Niall pushed himself up off the bed, his eyes still closed and his hair disheveled. He rubbed at his eyes with one hand and stretched with the other. He spotted Liam through heavy eyelids and reached a hand out to him. Confused, Liam took Niall’s hand, but recoiled as the blonde went to pull Liam into the bed with him and his other occupant. 

Niall’s eyebrows furrowed and he pouted slightly but he heard a whine next to him and looked down. 

Niall sat still for a little while because he was so not used to having bed company in the morning. Unless it was one of the lads but this time it wasn’t. No one ever stayed long enough for him to wake up. Plus this boy in his sheets was different to the rest, and definitely not the type of man he’d take to bed. Absolutely no offense to this guy; he was so,  _so_  pretty. 

He still had his underwear on though. 

Niall noticed the boy underneath him was shivering, and so he lay back down and snuggled close to him. 

The other boy sighed and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes met with Niall’s -well it would have been pretty hard not to- and they stared at eachother, their eyes wide and curious and their noses brushing.

The boy suddenly shot up in a panic, his hand over his gasping lips. His eyes roamed the room frantically. 

"No…" he mumbled, "No no no this can’t be happening!"

"It’s alright," Liam said softly, "Calm dow-"

"No no no no I have a boyfriend-I couldn’t ‘ve-"

"Hey," Niall whispered, sitting up and bringing his lips close to his ear, "We didn’t do anything last night, it’s okay, we just slept in the same bed. We were both a bit tipsy last night so I took you home with me. Just for sleeping."

"Really?" 

"Yeah mate, don’t worry."

"Oh thank goodness!" the boy sighed, a hand over his heart. He turned to Niall, "Thanks love."

Liam got the opportunity to observe this boy further. 

He noticed that he was not as feminine as he originally thought he was, his body in fact was quite built and a bit muscular. It was his face that gave away that petite look: he had those big puppy eyes and thick lips, and one of those cute button noses. He was a bit like Niall, but his hair was black and curly.

He shivered. 

"It’s cold," he said with a shy smile. 

"Li Li?" Niall mumbled, "Could you go get us something warm to wear? Pretty please?"

Liam smiled and got up, rummaging through Niall’s stuff until he found two of his secret sweaters, one blue and stripy (which he passed to the un named boy) and the other wooly and pink (which he passed to Niall). 

(But not because he liked seeing Niall in pink.)

(No way.)

They pulled them over their mops of hair and sighed. 

"I’m Niall," Niall introduced. 

"I’m Leo," Leo introduced. 

"Well Leo," Niall smiled, "You’re very pretty."

"No way! I was gonna say the same thing about you!"

Niall just laughed, his face going red. 

"Like, I woke up and just couldn’t stop staring because your eyes are gorgeous!"

Niall giggled and buried his face in his sleeves, his head facing down. Leo ducked his head low in attempt to gain eye contact. 

"Don’t hide cutie, let me see."

Liam couldn’t believe he was jealous but he was. 

"I made tea," he noted. 

"Thanks Li Li," the blonde said gratefully. 

"You’re an angel," Leo sighed. 

"I know," Niall said, smiling up at Liam through those enticing eyelashes. 

The way he was looking at him made Liam breathe in a shaky breath.

Leo was  _absolutely right._  

—-

The three men exited the bedroom and entered the kitchen, where Leo met the other lads and the two cute boys sat to drink their tea. They sat together on the big couch as Liam made breakfast because everyone was bloody hungry and no one could be bothered cooking anything, leaving, of course, Liam to do it. Zayn was texting Perrie probably and Harry and Louis were sitting and talking to Leo. 

"So how long have you two been together?" the raven haired boy asked, making Louis’ face drop and causing Harry to stutter a little. 

"Well-Well uh…"

"They’re not exactly together, Leo," Niall explained, sipping his warm tea with a sense of serenity. 

“‘Not exactly’?” Louis questioned, glaring at the Irish man. 

"We’re not that stupid Lou," Niall said simply. 

There was a pause. 

"W-Well I guess…" 

The two, Lou and Harry, faced eachother, Louis’ face visibly softening with eye contact, and Harry’s face showing that warm smile. 

Zayn looked up from his phone for a second, before replying to his girlfriend with, ‘that’s great babes :)’. 

Leo’s boyfriend eventually came to pick him up and he was surprisingly trustworthy of the fact that he hadn’t slept with another man, just simply in his bed. Leo didn’t take Niall’s sweater, instead his boyfriend -who’s name was Markus- had brought him some clothes. The raven haired man thanked Niall again, and that was the last they ever saw of him. 

—-

The next dream had Liam thinking a bit, thinking maybe kinks were a thing for him. (But of course they were, any kink was a thing for him if Niall was involved.)

This dream in particular involved cross-dressing - as in Niall in various straps and skirts and these enticing pair of little, pink, ruffly panties, and bright pink lipstick and this super black eyeliner that made his blue eyes pop and sparkle- and Liam had never considered that a thing before. Well, he’d never considered being (or sleeping) with a man a thing before and he still considered himself attracted to women; that was a thing. 

Maybe it was a sign that he was still straight. 

But maybe it wasn’t, because Niall had certainly still looked like a boy, still looked like Niall Horan just maybe a bit prettier in a girl-ish kinda way, and the thought of seeing a petite and feminine person on the outside, but then ripping off all their clothes to find the smooth shape of a man’s body underneath was a massive turn on for Liam. 

Which made him think that maybe he wasn’t all that straight. Maybe it was just the cute ones. 

Maybe it was just Niall. 

—-

Now Liam wasn’t the only one who couldn’t keep his eyes off someone. 

Ever since the morning with Leo, Louis would constantly steal glances in Harry’s direction. 

(It was unbelievably cute to watch really, because Harry had always been the one who couldn’t free his eyes from the sight of his tiny bandmate, and he suddenly looked so happy now that he was getting that attention back.)

When it came to Harry, Louis seemed to go out of his way to do something for him. Whether it be offering to sing his bit if his throat was having a bad day, or wash up for him, or turn the telly on for him, or suck his dick, Louis’d probably do it for him. 

(“Don’t worry babe, I’ll cook instead if you’re really that tired.”

"You can’t do cooking, Louis."

"I’ll have you know I am excellent in the culinary arts, thank you."

"Don’t burn my kitchen down, Lou."

"I’ll bloody well try.")

Sometimes they’d just flop into eachother and cuddle a bit? No matter, it was a thing that they had, and it was a good thing. 

—-

Probably one of the best things that happened to Niall was Paul adopting him. 

Maybe not a proper adoption with papers and all that, no one had time for that at the moment, but an unofficial proposition was given to Niall from Paul one day when Paul had gotten Niall to have a sit down and a chat with him. 

Niall had honestly thought he was in trouble, but Paul’d surprised him with, “If you ever need someone, like a f-father, I can be there for you, not really officially, but we can make it official if you want, I-I mean if you’d like that Niall…I’d really like that…”

And Niall’s eyes got all watery and he sniffled a bit and said, “I’d really like that too,” and nodded his head in this quick shaky kind of way. They hugged and all that, Niall mumbling ‘thanks you’s into his shoulder and trying to keep himself together but he had a dad again and it made him so happy. 

"Paul’s gonna adopt me," Niall told the boys later on. He was met with many coos and soft smiles and Liam gave him this really big hug and he really, really liked it. 

—-

Now here it comes, the thing this has all been building up to. The day Niall asked the question. 

"Would…Could someone…Could one of you…fuck me?"

Louis choked on his tea. 

"Fuck, what?"

"I just…" Niall’s cheeks were red and his voice was shy and small, "I haven’t had sex…in a very long time. I’ll keep super quiet and I’ll do anything you want-I swear just-"

"Woah woah woah," Zayn’s calm voice cut through his rambling, "Niall I don’t think anyone here is comfortable with having sex with you."

Niall was silent for just a little. 

"I totally get if it’s because I’m a guy, I mean you could close your eyes and it’s like I’m-"

"That’s not the point, Niall," Louis pitched in, his eyes confused and his voice maybe higher than usual. 

"Is it because I’m ugly?"

"No no no no n-"

"Because I get that too-I mean," Niall huffed, hurt in his eyes, "the only people who want to sleep with me are old men or guys who know how easy I am."

The beautiful blonde’s eyes teared up almost instantly and he gulped. 

"Sorry," his voice broke as he fled to the kitchen on quick feet. 

The table was silent except for the humming sound of regret hovering over their heads. They’d made Niall upset and that feeling sucked. 

Liam looked up to see Harry staring back at him. His green eyes motioned towards the kitchen and Liam decided that his dark haired friend was right. 

He stood and entered the kitchen, hearing a low mumble from Harry, “we should go, Lou, Zayn.”

The Irishman was rummaging about in the cupboards when Liam entered, god knows why. When he turned he noticed his puppy eyed friend and smiled. 

"Sorry about before Liam," he said softly, "Just forget I said anything."

But how could Liam forget when all he’d been dreaming of (quite literally) was coming true. How could he forget that Niall had actually asked to have sex with one of them, one of them being Liam, which meant that Liam had an actual chance to finally have his way with him.

Niall was letting off this little aura that no one knew about but Liam, this aura of ‘take me’ and Liam couldn’t fucking resist it. 

"Have you guys eaten yet, it’s getting pretty late-" Before Niall could slip out of the room momentarily, his wrist was caught and he was yanked to the side. 

Liam had him pinned right next to the doorway, his hands probably making bruises into Niall’s hip, but not dreamy unrealistic bruises. Real dark bruises which he’d see maybe the next day. 

Niall’s eyes were wide, his cute, thin lips forming a small ‘o’ shape and his hands laying gently on Liam’s shoulders. Liam stooped down, his breath tickling the shell of Niall’s ear. 

“You wanna be fucked, huh?”

Niall’s breath hitched quickly, and his fingers began clutching Liam’s muscular shoulders.

Liam’s big hands slid down, under Niall’s trousers to cup and squeeze the globes of his arse. The blonde let out a shaky breath. 

"Answer me," Liam said, his voice dark and dangerous to Niall’s pink ears. 

"Y-Yes-Yes," Niall stuttered. Liam smiled. 

He groped around Niall’s hole until he pushed two hot, dry fingers in. 

Niall arched into Liam, his mouth gasping, his eyes going wide, and his hands clutching harder, more urgently, onto Liam. 

Liam’s fingers were big and they left a burning stretch in their wake, as they dug deeper and deeper into Niall’s equally as dry insides. It hurt, for goodness sakes it stung, but the uncomfortable intrusion was so familiar to Niall, so recognizable, so missed, that the deeper Liam’s fingers would plunge through the pink ring of his muscles, the more his toes would curl.

"Look at you, taking my dry fingers so well," Liam cooed in a childish tone, "You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this."

Niall listened, not being able to answer Liam at the current time, his gasps drowning out any questioned he would have wished to ask. 

"Do you know how many dreams I’ve had of you, Niall?" Liam growled, his fingers pushing and pulling into Niall slowly, "I know you’ve been luring me in with that body of yours. This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?"

And of course it wasn’t, but Niall wasn’t one to disagree now.

Liam’s fingers pulled out roughly, and he grabbed those thighs that he loved so much, to bring Niall’s legs up around him and hold him against the wall. 

He brought a hand to rub Niall’s raw hole, and another hand to pinch and tweak at one of Niall’s hard nipples, massaging the two pleasure spots simultaneously. He pressed up closer and began rolling his hips right into Niall’s swelling cock, the fabric between their crotches excruciatingly thick. 

Niall’s breath cut off for a second before he let his head loll back onto the wall, desperate -almost whiney- noises spilling accidentaly from his mouth.

Liam’s face was close as he watched because finally he got to clearly see those faces and hear those noises he’s always dreamed of seeing and hearing. 

Liam ducked down and roughly kissed Niall’s jaw just below his ear, and Niall’s hips made a violent jerk because Liam had hit his weak spot straight on as if he knew it was there. 

The blonde and pinned up boy desperately rutted his hips, going almost double the speed that the other was moving. Liam’s pinched at Niall’s nipple, before sliding his hand up under his shirt, past the collar, until his thumb was resting on Niall’s lips. 

Niall felt Liam push the finger into his mouth and happily accepted it, mouthing and licking and kissing it because it wasn’t far enough past his lips to suck.

He met eyes with Liam and let out more of those humming “mmmh” whiney noises, and Liam’s cock got impossibly hard and the way his rutting hips were getting more and more un even, and Liam realised that Niall wanted him. 

He actually  _wanted him._

His hands slid down to just below his bum and he lifted the smaller boy off the wall. He made his way quickly to his bedroom (his, not Niall’s) and threw Niall down onto the sheets. 

"Stay here," he commanded as he got up to quickly lock the door. Even though it wasn’t very necessary, seeing as though the other boys had supposedly left. 

He crawled back on top of the messy blonde boy and wrapped his arms around him, peppering passionate kisses up and down his neck. Niall clutched onto his back and writhed beneath him, spreading his legs wider out of instinct.

"I’ve been dreaming about you, Niall," Liam repeated against Niall’s warm skin. 

"Mmmh, what about?" Niall breathed. 

"My cock down your pretty little throat," Liam said into his ear, making Niall moan quite loudly. 

"Wh…What else?"

"You tied up beneath me," Liam sat up to pull his shirt off, and then quickly stooped down the remove Niall’s. The Irishman’s eyes were fogging quickly. 

"M-More."

"You waiting for me, wet and ready, moaning ‘Daddy, daddy’."

Liam licked his lips and began shucking off his pants and underwear, chucking them across the room, before getting Niall’s off too. 

Niall shivered and watched Liam watch him, eyes dark and thick with (what he guessed was) lust. His finger raked down his body, his eyes absolutely eating the sight of the boy underneath him. Niall bit his lip and arched into the brunettes addictive touch, his head swimming with only one thought: **LiamLiamLiamLiamLiamLiam.**

"Liam," he moaned thickly. 

"I dreamed of you taking my cock like the good little boy you are," Liam groaned hotly in his ear. 

Niall was a keening mess, his back arching desperately into Liam’s weight above him.

"I w-wanna be your…ah, your good b-boy, Lia-"

"You wanna be fucked senseless, don’t you?"

"Ye-essssss."

Liam climbed up Niall’s body until he was sitting on his chest, the tip of his cock pushing against Niall’s lips. 

"Come on then, babe," he said as Niall opened his mouth and let the head slide past his needy lips. 

Niall arched and bobbed his head, taking maybe half of Liam’s dick into his mouth, because no matter how much he wanted Liam to absolutely shove his cock down his throat, he had a terrible gag reflex. Still, he tried to take as much in as he could, gripping Liam’s thighs to push him inside. 

The blonde’s gag reflex didn’t matter to Liam, as what he was doing already had Liam groaning loudly and tipping his head back. He began blindly rocking his hips down into Niall’s wet tongue, and when he finally looked down, he drank up the sight of the beautiful blue eyes looking up at him through thin and pretty eyelashes and his cock pushing through sweet, pink lips.

He bit his lip and slid out slowly, grabbing a harsh fistful of Niall’s hair and tugging it back as the blonde tried to keep him in his mouth. A thin line of spit connected the head of his cock to Niall’s swollen lips and he almost went back to fucking his mouth. 

He slid back down to straddle Niall’s belly button as he bent down, grabbing the boy’s jaw and kissing the living daylights out of him. Niall’s whiney mouth couldn’t keep up. He brought his hands up to cup the back of his neck and run through his hair as Liam slid down further, repositioning himself between Niall’s spread legs. 

After Niall attacked his fingers with his tongue, Liam prepped him slowly, so damn slowly, making sure he didn’t touch Niall’s sweet spot even once, but came damn close to it. Niall was almost crying by the time he pulled his warm digits out, and Liam pumped his cock to the sight of Niall patiently waiting, ready and just waiting for him. 

He let go of his dick and gripped Niall’s under-thighs, stooping down slowly and placing a lingering kiss on to the head of Niall’s cock. Niall arched and jerked into Liam’s plump lips, and Liam growled, sitting back up and slapping Niall hard across the face. 

A small sound came from Niall’s closed lips and his head flew to one side. 

Shit. 

Liam paused for a second, wondering what the fuck he had done that for, but Niall was still whimpering and moaning like he was before. 

Liam gently placed a hand on Niall’s cheek, this one redder than the other and almost showing a hand print. He stroked his cheek with his thumb, tracing the harsh pattern as Niall looked up at him again, leaning into his hand. 

His eyes were inhumanly dark and his puffed up lips open and panting. 

"Sorry, daddy," Niall’s voice croaked softly, "Slap me again if I misbehave."

And that’s when Liam realised that Niall belonged to him now, he was his and he could do anything, absolutely anything. Whatever he fucking wanted with the beautiful creature underneath him. 

And with that, Liam pounded fast into Niall’s wet hole and held it. 

Niall’s eyes were wide as his breath stopped, before letting out quick and airy surprised moans. 

"Ohgah…Oh god…" he whispered between pants. 

Liam pulled out and did it again, causing Niall to let out a long and loud whine, his fingernails digging into Liam’s arms. 

Liam pounded fast into Niall, wasting no time to tease as he rocked relentlessly against his prostate. Niall couldn’t shut up, practically screaming up into the ceiling. 

"Fuck me Liam, fuck me harder!"

His thrusts became slower but harder as he peppered kisses down Niall’s thighs and over his calves. 

He pulled out to quickly flip Niall on to his front. He grabbed a pillow and put it under Niall’s hips to make his body curve deliciously against the sheets. 

"Daddy-ah!" Niall moaned as Liam thrust in again, the blonde’s heat feeling even tighter than before.

Niall desperately tried to search for some kind of recognition of the intense pleasure he was feeling, but nothing at all could come to mind as he had lost it back when Liam had him against the wall. 

Liam’s thrusts ceased when the blue eyed boy began pushing his bum back on to his cock, fucking himself, his movements getting faster and faster, his moans louder and louder, until he collapsed back on to the pillow and let Liam take over again. 

Liam’s thrusts were getting faster and less even as he kissed Niall’s gorgeous shoulder blades and gritted his teeth. 

"Such a good slut for me, baby."

All of a sudden Niall was fully aware of what Liam was saying, and he was on his hands and turning his head to meet Liam’s now perplexed gaze. Liam’s hips stopped as he saw the confusion in his eyes, mixed in with a little bit of hurt. 

"I thought I wasn’t a slut," he whispered. 

"Fuck n-no I didn’t mean it like tha-I mean-" Liam stuttered frantically. 

Niall smiled warmly at him and sat up on his knees, twisting around to kiss Liam’s blabbering lips. 

"I know," he sighed happily on his lips. 

The Irishman laced a hand back into Liam’s hair and placed his other on top of Liam’s hand that was on his stomach. He pushed back onto Liam, his hips rolling in one full circle. 

"Come on daddy," he whispered softly in his ear, "Fuck your slut."

After that, Liam was whimpering into Niall’s shoulder and rutting desperately into his abused hole. Niall gripped over his hand tightly and he let out a content sigh as he felt the big boy behind him dirty his insides with hot liquid pleasure. 

They stayed like that, Liam’s heart beating against Niall’s back as he pressed sweet kisses to his shoulder. He gently flopped Niall back down onto the sheets and pulled out slowly. 

He was about to get up to find some tissues -or something- when he noticed the way Niall was trembling and biting his lip. 

He sat down against the headboard and pulled the wrecked boy into his lap slowly. 

"What’s the matter, baby?" he asked when he noticed the way Niall’s lips were still panting. 

The blonde snuggled in closer and began nosing down Liam’s neck, kissing and biting and Liam noticed the hardness against his stomach. 

"Why didn’t you cum, sweetheart?"

And Niall was looking at him again with extra needy eyes and a super red face and a hot mouth and his face was pleading and Liam realised that he had to be told. He wouldn’t cum unless his daddy  _told him_  he could. 

"Cum," Liam ordered. 

Before he could maybe help him out a little, Niall’s head was tipping back and his eyes were rolling into his skull. His cum came out in small, hot spurts as he kept himself as still as he could, except for the harsh shivers and trembles shaking his body. 

His hands were desperately pinching and rubbing and covering his mouth as to repress any loud noises to come out of his mouth, because he wanted to be nice and quiet and good for Liam. 

With one last harsh tremble, his whimpers ceased and his body lay slack against Liam’s. 

Liam lay them both down, cradling little Niall to his chest as the blonde drew patterns into his neck and shoulder. 

Just as the older boy closed his eyes, he felt the boy above him shuffle around. When he opened his eyes he was met with a forest of blue staring back at him. His hair was tousled and his lips still looked kinda glossy.

"Again?" he asked quietly and Liam couldn’t say no.

Niall kissed him and reached behind to stroke his slowly hardening dick. Once Liam was up again, he sat up and slowly sunk back onto him. 

Niall tipped his head back and he sighed in content as he rolled his hips. His heat was still warm and wet and Liam held onto Niall’s thighs lightly and just let him do it. 

Niall looked down at Liam through hooded eyes as he rode his cock slowly, loving the deep push and pull feeling. His hole was red and raw and sensitive like the rest of his body and his vision almost became fuzzy. 

After a few minutes, Liam sat up on the headboard again. Niall leaned back, his hands behind him on the bed and his feet flat on the mattress. He used the new position to roll his hips menacingly, hitting his prostate on a new angle. Liam lifted Niall’s legs to meet him with his own slow thrusts and Niall pushed himself up to wrap his arms around Liam’s shoulders. 

They kissed slowly and as Liam thrust upwards just that little bit faster, Niall came, moaning softly into the other boy’s mouth. 

They stared at eachother, their breaths mingling and their eyes dark and thick as Niall let Liam fuck him into orgasm. 

Liam thrusted deep one more time, cumming for the second time that night. He held Niall tight, embracing him and kissing him all over, loving him completely. 

"I do yours and you do mine?" Niall mumbled into his ear and before Liam could ask what exactly that meant, Niall was getting him to lay down and beginning to lick his own cum off of Liam’s stomach. 

He licked down further until he had his lips around his dick again, sucking any remaining ‘post cum’ and licking up any drips. 

When he was done being cute and concentrative, even thought it included penises, he looked up at Liam for approval. He smiled and nodded back and they swapped places. 

Liam licked up the multiple splatters of cum from Niall’s collar bone and down (there was a lot). He did the same with Niall’s dick too, which had Niall giggling for some reason, until he stooped lower and ran his tongue over Niall’s wrecked hole. 

Niall sighed as Liam’s wicked tongue lapped and sucked all the cum from around and inside of him, his rim feeling fucking amazing. 

"Ow," Niall whispered over the wet noises, flinching because Liam had nibbled him a little and his hole was too sensitive for that. 

"Sorry," Liam whispered back. 

When Niall was all clean they snuggled up under the blankets. They kissed softly, their tongues swirling slowly even when their lips weren’t attached. Niall started giggling again because Liam had just licked his butthole and now he was kissing him. Liam grinned too and snuggled him closer, hitching one of the blonde’s legs up his own thigh and slotting into his body. 

They stared at eachother a lot as they caressed eachother’s faces, both exploring the other a bit more and really looking at eachother. 

"You’ve been dreaming about me," Niall said as if Liam didn’t know. 

"Yeah," Liam smiled, "Everyday."

"Next time I’m going to top," Niall smiled back. 

Next time. Next time sounded wonderful. 

"You are not," Liam laughed and Niall giggled along with him. 

"I was joking," he said, kissing the brunettes chin. 

"I’m a little bit in love with you," Liam said, his eyes memorizing Niall’s face in case Niall never wanted to see him again. 

(Even though he had just implied that there was going to be a next time.)

The cute blonde boy hid in the pillows, the one gorgeous eye Liam could see was smiling and you couldn’t mistake that upturn of lip for anything else.

"Just a little bit?" Niall voice was quiet and shy as he grinned up at the handsome boy next to him. 

Liam’s entire face became one soft and happy expression as he attacked Niall with the biggest cuddle pile he could muster. 

The room filled to the brim with laughter as the boys rolled around and tangled the sheets around them. 

And the two went on from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it is done~ (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
